


Шанс все исправить

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, TYL
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Цуна принимает решение
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 5





	Шанс все исправить

— Ты не можешь просто взять и уничтожить кольца.

— Почему нет?

Как и ожидалось, Реборн против. С другой стороны, а когда Реборн с ним соглашался? 

— Это окончательно нарушит равновесие в мире.

— Думаешь? А по-моему, никакого равновесия уже нет и в помине, тебе ли не знать.

Запрещенный прием, Цуна понимает и не стал бы лишний раз напоминать, если бы не постоянная нервотрепка и бессонница — обычное для него состояние с тех самых пор как Джессо и Джиглио Неро объединились и принялись за передел сфер влияния, тесня Вонголу, хоть до сих пор и не выступая против них в открытую. Только и оставалось, что готовиться к войне, а в первую очередь — спрятать маму и девочек. Пока Альянс еще поддерживает Вонголу, но переход семей на другую сторону — вопрос времени: Бьякуран умеет убеждать. Или уничтожать тех, кто на его уговоры не поддается. 

И все же колец он не получит.

Реборн слегка хмурится, но не принимает вызов. Он все больше слабеет, уже почти не встает с постели — еще одна «заслуга» Бьякурана, результат смещения того самого равновесия, о котором говорит Реборн. Цуна надеется, что исчезновение колец может спасти аркобалено, даже если надежда слабая. Но кольца должны быть уничтожены, в этом он полностью уверен и добьется своего, независимо от согласия Реборна.

— В любом случае, у тебя нет силы, способной их разрушить.

— А что насчет того мастера по металлу, о котором ты когда-то говорил, как его — Талбот, кажется?

Теперь броня самоконтроля Реборна дает трещину. Он хмурится, и Цуна видит: вот оно, значит, не ошибся.

— Не смей вмешивать сюда Талбота, ты не понимаешь всех возможных последствий.

— Понимаю, Реборн, в том-то и дело. И последствия бездействия — тоже. 

— Допустим. И что ты будешь делать с Альянсом, если твой безумный план удастся?

— Не ты ли сам говорил, что Альянс идет за силой? Значит, я покажу ему силу.

Какое-то мгновение Реборн оценивающе смотрит на него.

— А ты изменился. 

— Разве не именно этого ты всегда хотел?

Реборн только пожимает плечами.

— Делай, как знаешь. В любом случае, ты здесь босс.

Он произносит «босс» насмешливо, почти презрительно, но Цуна предпочитает не обращать внимания. Он кивает на прощание и выходит из комнаты. 

***  
В кабинете Гокудеры пахнет кофе и сигаретами — привычный, успокаивающий запах, — стол завален какими-то документами, а его самого практически всегда в это время можно найти здесь. Наверно, и спал бы тут, дай ему волю. 

— Привет.

Гокудера отрывается от ноутбука, устало потирает переносицу и улыбается Цуне. 

— Привет. Уже был у Реборна? И как?

Гокудера знает, что в последнее время Цуна часто заходит к Реборну — просто проведать того, поговорить, несмотря на ставший еще более язвительным характер, — а вот о кольцах — еще нет. Наверно, первый раз, когда Цуна скрывает от него что-то важное, принимает сложное решение, не советуясь ни с кем. Это неприятнее, чем он ожидал. 

Цуна подходит ближе, садится на край стола. 

— Нормально. 

— Точно? По тебе не скажешь.

— Просто устал. — Он обязательно расскажет Гокудере, раньше, чем остальным. Завтра и расскажет. Но сейчас он не может, просто не выдержит еще одного тяжелого разговора.

— Помочь расслабиться? — Гокудеры улыбается, как раньше, в более спокойные времена. Цуна фыркает, а потом, не удержавшись, смеется и только кивает в ответ. Охотно цепляется за возможность ненадолго отодвинуть неприятные мысли и переживания на задний план, не думать ни о чем, кроме Гокудеры. 

Гокудера захлопывает крышку ноутбука и сдвигает его в сторону. Разгребает бумажные завалы, освобождая место на столе, и Цуна пересаживается, устраивается напротив. Гокудера расстегивает на нем пиджак, вытягивает рубашку из-за пояса брюк и запускает под нее руки. Его ладони сухие и горячие, они легко ложатся на живот, сильнее проводят по бокам вверх, вдоль ребер, сжимают соски — касаются именно так, как нужно. От этих прикосновений сбивается дыхание и колотится сердце, становится легко и пусто в голове и тяжелеет в паху. Цуна выгибается, откидывает назад голову, опираясь руками о стол позади себя, подставляется под ласку, не мешает и не торопит. Пусть хотя бы сейчас все будет так, как хочет Гокудера. 

Руки Гокудеры спускаются до живота, еще ниже. Короткие ногти слегка царапают кожу, вызывая мурашки. Он расстегивает молнию на брюках, через ткань трусов сжимает член. И сразу же тянется к пуговицам рубашки. Цуна длинно стонет от разочарования и едва сдерживается, чтобы не податься навстречу, пытаясь продлить прикосновение. 

Гокудера не торопится, но и не медлит. Пиджак и галстук улетают куда-то на пол, распахнутая рубашка остается висеть на плечах. Цуна приподнимается, и Гокудера стягивает с него брюки вместе с бельем. Полированная поверхность стола холодит ягодицы, руки Гокудеры обжигают, и, кажется, от одного этого можно кончить.

Цуна ложится на спину, широко разводит ноги.

— Иди сюда.

Никто не знает, что в ящике рабочего стола правой руки босса помимо всего прочего хранятся смазка и презервативы, а сам стол не всегда используется по назначению. Это только между ними — слишком личное, тщательно охраняемое от всех. 

Гокудера притягивает Цуну ближе, к самому краю. Рубашка сминается под спиной, но легкое неудобство сейчас только возбуждает еще сильнее. Пальцы скользко и холодно проводят между ягодиц, а потом к анусу прижимается головка, и Гокудера входит, заполняет изнутри — сразу глубоко, на всю длину. 

Толчки медленные и тяжелые. Цуна закидывает руки за голову и хватается за край стола, пытаясь удержаться на месте. Но когда Гокудера наклоняется еще ниже, складывает его почти пополам, так, что они оказываются лицом к лицу, разжимает ладони и отводит влажные пряди со лба Гокудеры, пропускает волосы между пальцами, задерживаясь дольше на затылке. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, как в отражение, и молчат — слова не нужны, ближе, чем сейчас, быть все равно невозможно. 

Ткань рубашки трется о кожу, мешает. Цуна тянется к пуговицам, и Гокудера отстраняется — совсем немного, чтобы ему было удобнее, — но не выходит полностью. Сдерживается, чтобы не начать двигаться снова, хочет быстрее — Цуна чувствует. Он подается навстречу и, изогнувшись, касается губами соска, проводит языком, слегка прихватывает зубами. Гокудера выдыхает, ругается чуть слышно и срывается в бешеный темп. Трахает быстро, резко, загоняет член так, что еще немного, и было бы больно — так, как нужно, чтобы было невозможно хорошо. Цуна полностью отдается этой стихии, не кричит и не стонет, только шумно глотает воздух, сжимается задницей вокруг члена, всем телом вокруг Гокудеры и старается продержаться подольше. 

Но все равно кончает раньше. 

Ноги затекли, спину ломит от неудобной позы, рубашка сбилась в ком под шеей, но вставать не хочется. Гокудера сжимает его в объятьях так, что Цуна верит — не отпустит, никогда не отпустит. 

***  
Уничтожение колец проходит проще, чем он ожидал, и уж точно не так тяжело, как разговор с хранителями. Как он и думал, с его планом согласны не все — или лучше сказать, почти все не согласны. Кроме Ламбо. Ямамото до последнего пытается переубедить, улыбается по-доброму, но смотрит серьезно, Рехей громко возмущается, сжимает кулаки, но ударить не пытается, хотя Цуна бы этому не удивился. Хибари презрительно фыркает, а Хром молчит — пожалуй, ее реакция сойдет за положительную. Гокудера тоже молчит, но это только потому, что он узнал раньше остальных, у него было время успокоиться и все обдумать.

Цуна рассказал ему наутро после встречи с Реборном, и только через несколько дней, как окончательно все решил — и за себя, и за них. Цуна не хочет вспоминать об этом: о молчании Гокудеры, пугающей, непохожей на него безэмоциональной реакции и застывшем удивленном взгляде. Как будто получил удар в спину, от кого не ожидал. И о своем страхе, когда понял, что вместе с кольцами может потерять гораздо более дорогое.

Гокудера был против с самого начала и своего мнения так и не поменял, на этот счет Цуна не сомневается. И все-таки даже тогда не спорил, только спросил: «Ты уверен?». Гокудера всегда на его стороне, что бы ни случилось. Сейчас его преданность причиняет боль.

Цуна уверен. И в правильности решения, и в том, что в следующий раз будет больше доверять Гокудере.

Когда они возвращаются от Талбота, Гокудера первым подходит к Цуне, кладет руку на плечо. Сумел простить. Цуна невольно улыбается: самое главное осталось с ним. 

Результат его решения проявляется через несколько дней: пропадают аркобалено. Реборн просто исчезает — утром в кровати находят только желтую пустышку. То же самое происходит с Верде. О судьбе остальных Цуна не слышал, но догадывается, что их тоже больше нет. Ямамото считает, так и должно было случиться, рано или поздно, не в кольцах дело: то ли пытается утешить, то ли действительно что-то знает — они всегда хорошо ладили с Реборном. Никто не винит его в произошедшем, но от этого на душе еще гаже. От мысли, что он совершил непоправимую ошибку, трясет. Цуна мечется по кабинету и судорожно пытается найти выход, придумать, как все исправить. Но исправить не получится, остается только двигаться дальше. 

Пламя тоже меняется, становится слабее. После исчезновения колец внутри сидит холодная, тянущая пустота. Даже удивительно, насколько он привык к тому, от чего когда-то так отчаянно пытался отказаться. Насколько сросся с этим. Новое кольцо с атрибутом неба — класс А, самое лучшее из того, что можно было достать, — все равно оказывается неважной заменой. Как протезы вместо настоящих рук и ног. 

Цуна спрашивает Гокудеру об ощущениях, внимательно наблюдает за всеми, но, похоже, они пережили потерю колец легче, быстрее освоились с «протезами». И все-таки Гокудера его понимает — слишком давно вместе, привыкли чувствовать друг друга, настроились на одну волну. 

Теперь они проводят вместе все ночи, заново пробуют друг друга на вкус, впитывают всеми порами тела. Цуна боится остаться один на один со своей пустотой, Гокудера боится остаться без Цуны. Взаимная зависимость. И каждый из них в полной мере дает другому то, что ему нужно, отдает себя без остатка. 

***  
— …Таким образом, отсутствие колец ничего не меняет: Вонгола не отказывается от своих обязательств и будет, как прежде, возглавлять Альянс. Возражения?

Возражений нет. Пока что нет: сейчас они прикидывают шансы, обдумывают пути отступления. Не верят в то, что ему будет по силам удержать власть — в последнее время мафия слишком привыкла полагаться на пламя и коробочки, по ним теперь определяется положение семей, их мощь. Колец Вонголы больше нет. А у Мильфиоре по-прежнему есть кольца Маре. Перевес очевиден. 

Обсуждение получается коротким и скомканным, никто не торопится сообщать о своем решении. Им требуется время на раздумье, а стоящий позади Цуны с мрачным видом и пистолетами Занзас не способствует мыслительному процессу. Или наоборот, делает людей разумнее. Для Альянса Вария всегда на стороне Вонголы — ближайшие союзники, почти одна семья. Хотя присутствующие боссы серьезно бы в этом усомнились, услышь они рев Занзаса насчет «придурка, проебавшего эти чертовы кольца» — самое мягкое из определений. Но, к счастью, они не слышали, и все выглядит достаточно убедительно. Представителей Мильфиоре в зале нет, хотя Цуна не сомневается, что Бьякуран узнает обо всем уже очень скоро. И тогда надо ждать ответных действий. 

Как только они выходят из зала, Занзас молча отворачивается и размашистым шагом направляется в другую сторону. Ничего удивительного. Гокудера касается руки Цуны — знак поддержки и одобрения — и он, не замедляя шага, оборачивается и улыбается, надеясь, что вышло не слишком натянуто. Он устал. Сейчас ему просто хочется вернуться к себе и заснуть, забыть обо всем. Но времени на это все равно нет, и, похоже, нормально отдохнуть удастся не скоро. Что ж, он сам знал, на что идет. Теперь главное обеспечить безопасность семьи, остальное можно отложить на потом. 

***  
Шоичи звонит ему на следующий день после заседания Альянса. Просто старый знакомый, когда-то давно починивший ему велосипед. А теперь один из ближайших людей Бьякурана, как сообщают данные ЦЕДЕФ, а эти не ошибаются. Звонок по закрытой связи, на номер, о котором и знать-то никто, кроме хранителей, не должен, но ему под силу и не такое. И когда голос в трубке произносит: «Это я, Шоичи. Нам надо срочно поговорить», — Цуна не сомневается. Дело не столько во взволнованном голосе, сколько в ощущении, что все идет именно так, как нужно. На встречу он приходит один. Не сообщив никому, даже Гокудере, в очередной раз обманывает его доверие.

То, что рассказывает Шоичи, не укладывается ни в какие рамки, Цуна вообще не понимает, как такое возможно. Параллельные миры, нереализованные возможности и вселенский апокалипсис с Бьякураном в качестве мирового зла — больше похоже на фантастический фильм, снятый режиссером-наркоманом, или просто бред сумасшедшего. Но Цуна уже давно привык не удивляться такому: сложно вообще чему-то удивляться, когда у тебя в доме живет заколдованный ребенок-киллер с волшебными пулями. А еще он привык, что в любом безумии ему отводится главная роль — героя-который-придет-и-всех-спасет. И это самое бредовое. Но когда Шоичи предлагает ему свой план — рискованный и не менее сумасшедший, чем весь его рассказ, — Цуна понимает, что согласится. 

И черт бы со всеми этими мирами, но со смертью близких людей Цуна смириться не может, и так уже многие погибли из-за него. По крайней мере, он должен попытаться сделать хоть что-нибудь. Цуна чувствует, как на плечи перекладывают еще большую ответственность. Будто до этого было мало.

Он сжимает переносицу пальцами, жмурится до цветных кругов перед глазами и пытается собраться с мыслями, найти другой способ. Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало времени.

Теперь Цуна хорошо понимает, почему Шоичи просил никому не рассказывать заранее: о том, во что он втянет друзей, не только говорить, даже думать не хочется. Единственно возможный выход не становится от этого менее ужасным. И ответственность за него Цуна не собирается делить ни с кем. «Босс» должен принимать решения и сам отвечать за них. Кажется, он, наконец, научился. 

— Я согласен. Что надо делать?

Особенно горько из-за Гокудеры, обещание продержалось совсем недолго. 

***  
Рассказать о плане все-таки приходится, одним им не справиться. Через несколько дней Цуна идет к Хибари. 

Тот редко бывает в Палермо и еще реже останавливается при этом в особняке Вонголы. Сам по себе, как всегда. В доме, где он живет, приезжая по делам семьи, все мало отличается от Намимори: просторные комнаты с раздвижными седзи и японский сад во внутреннем дворике — даже в Италии он не хочет отходить от привычного ритма жизни. Цуна приходит к нему иногда — что-то вроде дружеского спарринга, насколько слово «дружеский» применимо к Хибари: сражается он всегда по-настоящему, ничего не делает вполсилы. В последние годы Цуна полюбил эти бои — можно расслабиться, отпустить пламя на свободу и не сдерживаться. Хибари не жалеет ни себя, ни других. Слабые умирают, сильные продолжают жить дальше, до встречи с кем-то более сильным. Все просто. Поэтому именно ему можно доверить тот план — жестокий, но необходимый.

К делу Цуна переходит уже после тренировки. Хибари слушает молча, не перебивает и не задает вопросов до самого конца рассказа.

— Ты перестал быть травоядным.

Цуна пожимает плечами. Признание Хибари дорого стоит, но и настораживает. Кажется, он все больше становится тем, что из него пытался вылепить Реборн. 

— Похоже на то. Позаботишься о них?

Хибари приподнимает бровь.

— Я похож на няньку? 

— Меньше всего на свете, — Цуна улыбается и чувствует, что все будет хорошо, на Хибари можно рассчитывать. 

Вечером Гокудера промывает ссадины от ударов о стены и пол на спине, смазывает заживляющей мазью синяки от тонф на ребрах, заматывает эластичным бинтом потянутое запястье. Он уже давно не удивляется: тренировки с Хибари всегда заканчиваются одинаково. Даже не ругается теперь. 

И ничего не спрашивает. Хотя наверняка о чем-то догадывается: Цуна видит, как часто он хмурится, ловит случайные настороженные взгляды. Глупо было рассчитывать на иное, Гокудера чувствует его лучше других, замечает малейшие изменения — персональный барометр настроения. Наверно, именно ему стоило рассказать в первую очередь, но… Цуна слишком хорошо знает: на такое он не пойдет. Мало кто в курсе, но у неустрашимой правой руки есть единственная слабость — его непутевый босс. 

— Все, готово, — Гокудера закрепляет бинт и поднимает голову. — Кажется, никогда не пойму, зачем ты связываешься с Хибари. 

Говорит почти весело, но в глазах, как и в слегка дрожащих пальцах, сжавших ладонь, плещется тревога. 

Видеть его таким тяжело, неправильно. Цуна придвигается ближе и мягко целует — хотя бы ненадолго согнать обеспокоенное выражение с его лица. Гокудера отвечает охотно, жадно — почему-то теперь, среди паники и хаоса, посеянных Бьякураном, их особенно тянет друг к другу. Как будто каждый раз может стать последним. 

Раздеваются они быстро и торопливо, но когда Гокудера устраивается на кровати, опираясь на локти и колени, прогибается в пояснице, Цуна медлит, все не может на него наглядеться. Он гладит лопатки, легко касается губами выступающих позвонков, обводит пальцами шрамы — некоторые тонкие, едва заметные, другие грубые и неровные — за годы он успел хорошо их изучить, помнит наизусть. Вся злость и напряжение ушли на бой с Хибари, для Гокудеры осталась только нежность. И тот принимает эту ласку: дышит неровно, комкает в ладонях простыню, не торопит.

Цуна опускается ниже и касается языком сжатого ануса, неглубоко проталкивает внутрь — теперь Гокудера дергается и ерзает, до сих пор смущается такого. От того, каким он может быть, щемит в груди. 

Цуна не хочет спешить, хотя бы сегодня. Им обоим надо отдохнуть, забыться. Он растягивает Гокудеру медленно, стараясь не упустить ни вздоха, входит плавно и глубоко. Внутри тесно и горячо. Пульс Гокудеры чувствуется всем телом, знакомый горьковатый запах туалетной воды щекочет нос, капли пота оседают солью на языке. Ощущения затапливают, связывают их вместе во что-то одно, неразделимое. 

После они лежат рядом, переплетясь руками и ногами, Цуна смотрит в глаза Гокудеры — там больше нет беспокойства. 

***  
Машина круглая, белая и огромная, им с Хибари приходится задирать головы, чтобы разглядеть верхний край. Совсем не страшная на вид, но по спине бегут мурашки, и зябко поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Шоичи объясняет принцип работы, сыпет незнакомыми терминами, а Цуна не может отделаться от ощущения, будто стоит перед пастью чудовища, готового заглотить их всех. 

Он продолжает сомневаться, что поступил правильно, отдав кольца на переплавку Талботу — будь те до сих пор у него, возможно, и не понадобилось бы вытаскивать сюда мелких, рисковать их жизнями. А Шоичи, наоборот, уверен: только это и спасло мир — единственный из восьми триллионов — от разрушения. В любом случае, уже все равно ничего не изменишь. 

Хибари считает, что только хранителей будет мало — нужен еще кто-то, ради кого они будут сражаться. Кеко и Хару, например. Отвратительная идея, Цуну мутит от одной мысли сделать с ними всеми такое. Он до сих пор помнит свою детскую мечту о жизни без мафии, где мама, друзья и девочки будут счастливы. 

Помнит, увы, слишком хорошо, чтобы не понять: Хибари прав. Ему придется согласиться. Нельзя останавливаться на полпути, не теперь.

Хибари уходит первым, не видит смысла задерживаться дольше необходимого, и они остаются вдвоем с Шоичи.

— Я из прошлого, обладающий самыми большими возможностями, скоро будет здесь, — бормочет Цуна недоверчиво.

Он-из-прошлого — мелкий, наивный, до жути неуверенный в себе — должен справиться с тем, с чем не смог разобраться взрослый. Только он, такой, каким он был когда-то давно, способен на это. 

В особняк Цуна возвращается вечером, тихо идет по коридору, почти крадется. Но все равно не так осторожно, как днем, когда старался уйти незаметно, не встретив никого по пути. Избегать своих же хранителей по-детски глупо и ужасно неприятно. Соглашаясь на план Шоичи, он не подозревал, что самым трудным окажется не решиться, а сохранить все в тайне — даже удивительно, насколько проницательными могут быть окружающие его люди. Или просто из него совсем плохой конспиратор, не сравнить с тем же Шоичи. 

Особенно тяжело и больно скрывать что-то от Гокудеры. Из-за недомолвок Цуна чувствует себя предателем, почти физически ощущает, как постоянное напряжение скручивается внутри в тугую пружину, не отпускает ни на минуту. И все равно не может полностью отстраниться, даже временно возвести между ними стену. Это было бы совсем невыносимо.

В кабинете темно, похоже, все уже ушли. Цуна вздыхает почти с облегчением и нашаривает выключатель. Яркий свет выхватывает из темноты большой письменный стол, книжные полки и сидящего на диване Гокудеру. Тот, кажется, успел задремать, пока ждал — щурится, прикрывает рукой привыкшие к темноте глаза.

Цуна вздрагивает от неожиданности, горло сжимает от неприятного предчувствия. 

— Привет, — Цуна откашливается, голос звучит незнакомо сипло. — Давно ждешь? — он старается говорить беззаботно, но получается не очень успешно. 

— Где ты был? Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, искал. Заходил Каваллоне, пришлось сказать ему, что ты уехал на деловую встречу. Не говорить же, что я без понятия, где носит нашего босса. 

Только сейчас заметив, что продолжает стоять на пороге, Цуна заходит в кабинет и закрывает за собой дверь. Неуверенно идет к столу, оказываясь напротив Гокудеры, но не решается посмотреть ему в глаза. 

— Хаято, послушай…

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, — Гокудера поднимается с дивана, подходит ближе. — Если ты не можешь доверять мне, ребятам, так и скажи. Не надо шпионских страстей. 

— Не в этом дело… 

— А в чем? Что не так? 

— Я вам доверяю, правда. И тем более тебе… Но пока что не могу сказать, еще не время.

— Тогда так бы и говорил, а не пытался сделать вид, что все как обычно. По крайней мере, мы бы знали, что происходит, не надумывали бы себе… всякого...

Последнее слово звучит глухо. Будто злость, поддерживавшая Гокудеру, как-то сразу иссякла, а внутри осталась только пустота. И от этого ужасно тяжело.

— Прости, Хаято, — Цуна обхватывает Гокудеру руками, прижимается всем телом, пытаясь сказать прикосновениями то, что не удается словам. Тот как будто застывает в его объятиях — не шевелится, не отзывается. Но хотя бы не пытается отстраниться.

Пружина внутри сжимается до предела, напряжение требует выхода — разбить стекло, заорать или разрыдаться — сделать хоть что-нибудь достаточно глупое и бессмысленное, чтобы успокоиться, не взорваться от накопившейся критической массы. 

Цуна выбирает другое. Он опускается на колени перед Гокудерой, торопливо расстегивает на нем ремень и ширинку. Никакой реакции: то ли слишком потрясен, то ли действительно не против. И он не возбужден. Цуна тоже, но когда это их останавливало. 

Цуна берет в рот вялый член, одной рукой поглаживает яйца, другой крепко придерживает Гокудеру за бедро. Тот по-прежнему молчит, но когда член во рту разбухает и крепнет, вцепляется пальцами в волосы, направляет, толкается глубоко, до самого горла. А потом поднимает Цуну с колен и разворачивает лицом к столу, давит между лопаток, укладывая грудью на твердую поверхность. Мягко, но настойчиво. Не раздевает, только спускает штаны и задирает рубашку до поясницы, и почти не готовит — двигает пару раз влажными от слюны пальцами и сразу начинает входить. 

Он трахает жестко и резко. Делится своей болью и обидой. Цуна упирается лбом в сложенные на столе руки и слушает, читает его движения. Даже так, как сейчас — это хорошо. Ему всегда хорошо с Гокудерой. От каждого толчка по телу расходится обжигающее, болезненное удовольствие, выбивая из головы тяжелые мысли, раскручивая сжатую пружину. Ненадолго, скорее всего, но становится легче, и, не сдерживаясь, Цуна длинно стонет на каждом выдохе.

Гокудера кончает и, не вытаскивая член, так же резко и быстро дрочит Цуне, доводит до разрядки. А потом наваливается сверху, уткнувшись носом в шею. 

— Пожалуйста, не делай так больше, не надо, — Гокудера шепчет тихо, почти неслышно.

Цуна вздыхает, но ничего не отвечает. Обещать он не может, это было бы обманом. 

***  
Шоичи завершает последние приготовления с машиной, Хибари возвращается в Намимори, а Цуна пытается удержать в руках распадающийся Альянс. Приходится спешить: деятельность Бьякурана все больше набирает обороты. Цуна уже знает о нескольких перебежчиках — разведка работает исправно, — но пока что ничего не предпринимает в их отношении. И правда, какая теперь разница? Так или иначе, все скоро решится. Реборна нет рядом, некому попенять язвительным «Я же говорил, что так и будет». При воспоминании о нем у Цуны сжимает горло и к глазам подкатывают слезы. Бедный малыш Реборн. 

— Завтра утром. Ты готов? — звонок Шоичи застает его в кабинете. Слава богу, рядом никого нет — он наверняка выдал бы себя. Вроде бы с самого начала знал, на что идет, но сейчас руки дрожат и мерзнут пальцы. Цуне по-настоящему страшно. 

Он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Да. Куда приезжать? — судя по тому, что голос звучит твердо и ровно, ему это удается. 

— Кофейня рядом с базой, как и в первый раз. 

— Понятно. 

Убийство произойдет на переговорах с семьей Мильфиоре, все должны думать, что это их рук дело. В том числе сам Бьякуран. 

Письма с распоряжениями, что делать дальше, хранители получат уже после его смерти.

— Разговаривал с Шоичи? — От неожиданности Цуна резко оборачивается, и неосознанно вжимает голову в плечи. А он-то надеялся, что хотя бы это удастся скрыть от Гокудеры. Как самонадеянно. — Снова тайны? Не волнуйся, о нем я давно догадывался — сопоставил кое-какие факты, — и мешать тебе не собираюсь. Думаешь, ему хотя бы можно доверять?

— Да. 

Гокудера хмурится, но не спорит: после того разговора он как будто замкнулся в себе. Происходящее ему не нравится, но он не вмешивается. Как обычно, передал право решать, что делать, Цуне. Продолжает верить в него. По крайней мере, с тех пор они этой темы не касались. 

— Завтра я встречаюсь с ним на территории семьи Мильфиоре, — Похоже, когда его убьют, у Шоичи будут серьезные проблемы. — Один.

Это слишком даже для Гокудеры, он задыхается от возмущения, явно собирается высказать все, что думает по этому поводу — как будто Цуна и без того не знает, — но, что-то в выражении лица Цуны удерживает его. 

Слишком крепкая связь между ними все-таки, несмотря ни на что. Но сейчас от этого только больнее. 

— Ты босс, тебе лучше знать. 

Слова бьют наотмашь, и Цуна опускает голову. Не пытается оправдываться, объяснять — иначе пришлось бы рассказать все. Он просто подходит ближе и кладет руку ему на плечо — осторожно, боясь, что его оттолкнут. Но Гокудера не шевелится, как будто даже не дышит.

— Уже поздно, пойдем спать, — неуверенно поднимает голову, просит взглядом, уже даже не надеясь.

Гокудера тяжело вздыхает и как будто сбрасывает оцепенение. 

— Прости. Действительно, уже очень поздно.

Хочется прижаться, поцеловать, быть с ним — кто знает, когда в следующий раз появится такая возможность и будет ли вообще. Но тогда он точно догадается, и все окажется напрасным. Поэтому, уже лежа в постели, Цуна только целует его, едва касаясь губами.

— Спокойной ночи, Хаято.

Гокудера засыпает почти сразу, а он долго вглядывается в темноту, думает о будущем и прошлом.

Утром Цуна специально просыпается раньше и старается не шуметь, опасаясь разбудить Гокудеру, — сомневается, что сможет спокойно разговаривать с ним сейчас. Но тот, похоже, совсем вымотался и только ворочается, бормочет сонно, когда Цуна выбирается из его объятий. 

Цуна быстро одевается, подходит к двери, но все не может уйти, смотрит на Гокудеру, вглядывается в такое родное лицо, как будто стараясь удержать в памяти навсегда. А потом выходит из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Прижимается лопатками к холодной стене и прикусывает костяшки пальцев, чтобы не заорать от чувства, будто теряет что-то очень важное, необходимое. Хочется плюнуть на все, вернуться — хотя бы просто рассказать обо всем Гокудере, может, он сможет понять и отпустить. Если сам Цуна после этого сможет уйти, отказаться от жизни, которой как раз сейчас стало неожиданно мало, до ужаса недостаточно. 

Ничего не выйдет.

Цуна делает глубокий вдох, горько усмехается. Машинально одергивает пиджак, приставляет к виску, как пистолет, указательный палец и мысленно спускает курок — не сравнить с пулей возрождения Реборна, но вдруг поможет. Просто по привычке.

Если их план удастся, после Цуна расскажет обо всем, объяснит — возможно, когда все закончится, Гокудера сможет простить его, он очень надеется. Если он в чем-то ошибся, никаких объяснений уже не понадобится.


End file.
